House Blackstone
House Blackstone of Rosalee is one of the Minor Noble Houses ofGreat HousesDol Aderyn. It is the most militaristic family in the Kingdom. The core values of House Blackstone are loyalty, honor, and skill in combat. Their house colors are black and green, and their sigil is the golden tree. History Background Residing near the base of the great mountains, they were the first to discover and manipulate obsidian, otherwise known as black stone. This gave them an enormous advantage in combat, because their weapons and armor were made of the one of the lightest yet most durable materials available. They focused their efforts on honing their skills with weaponry, while contracting laborers to work the obsidian mines. When beasts and ghouls first migrated into the lands, Kendal Blackstone was the first to take up arms against them. As more creatures began to travel into their luscious homeland, Kendal made it his duty to stop them. Many years later, Kendal's oath cost him his life. In his honor, his only son, Spencer, planted a seed in the center of their village. As time went on, that village grew into a fort, and the seed grew into a great tree, with leaves that sparkled like emeralds. House Blackstone became known as the defenders of the land. That fort attracted many, who erected a city around it. Lord Spencer Blackstone named the city after his mother. It was henceforth known as Rosalee. As years passed, the family's House Guard became incredibly skilled and organized. With an intricate ranking system, advanced combat training, and a separate group of elite warriors called the Emerald Shields. Their loyalty and ferocity in battle inspired the family motto, "You go, we go." Meaning no ally left behind. Values Above all things, House Blackstone values loyalty. Hence our words, "You go, We go." There will never be a day that we do not support our allies. When it comes to honor, we wrote the book. You might assume we value strength of body, which we do, but willpower and strength of mind come first. Current Situation House Blackstone currently staffs the largest quantity of miners and smiths. This is due to our need for weapons and armor, but it also contributes to our primary source of income. Blackstone Armor is some of the most valuable armor available, and Blackstone blades can rarely be matched in durability and edge retention. We also staff the largest House Guard in the Kingdom, rivaling the Royal Military itself. Open positions and notable members: Primary roles that we are looking to fill will be listed below. If you are interested in any of these positions, please send me a message with your name, your interest and your qualifications. Each of these positions may have men and women assigned to work for them. *Lord Joseph Blackstone is the current head of House Blackstone. *Commander (Manages the Blackstone Military) (Position Open) *Castellan (Manages the House Guard) Captain Isaac Farloin. *Master At Arms (Trains soldiers, Manages Equipment)Gideon Jura. *Armorer (Blacksmith, Serves Master At Arms) Jarrod Setsor. *Beastmaster (Tamer, trainer of war hounds and mounts)(Position Open) *Physician (Healer/Doctor)(Position Open) *Treasurer (Accountant, handling estates and rental properties)(Position Open) *Foreman (Hires and organizes our miners) Lord Adrinor Ironheart.